Waking up in Vegas
by Reaper628
Summary: Ceil and Alois wakeing up in Vegas


"It's time to wake up my lord," Sebastian said.

He was headed for the curtains like always. He opened them and the rather tired Ciel woke and sat up.

"For breakfast we have a fried pork belly with poached eggs with your choice of biscuits or crumpets."

Sebastian took the eye patch from the nightstand and put it on Ciels purple pentagram eye. The pentagram in his eye is the symbol of a contract with Sebastian who is a demon. Sebastian finished tying it and started unbuttoning his sleeping shirt.

"On today's agenda you will be meeting up with Alois Trancy in order to better relations," Sebastian said.

"Ugh." Ciel said, "Why must I meet up with that insane idiot? Can't I just send an 'I'm sorry' card? Seriously, he is downright senile, and you and Claude think it's alright to send me alone with him?"

"Well my lord. We can't have him doing stupid things out of jealousy now can we? You just need to spend one day with him. That's it. And if a danger does arise then you can take off that eye patch and call me in any _time _or place."

"Fine."

Ciel was changed and ready for the day just breakfast then he would be ready.

After breakfast, and throwing a dart at Finny, he and his butler were ready. In the carriage Ciel was grumbling.

"Must we go?" he said angrily at Sebastian.

"Well my lord, relations have been rather terrible due to the fighting going on with you two. All Alois wants is some time with you. In addition, you will be protected I struck a deal with Alois, I am his butler for a day following his every command, unless it includes hurting you, in exchange for you to not be hurt today."

"Fine. But you will pay so dearly for this," Ciel said with a look of anger.

"Welcome to the Trancy Manor," Alois's butler, Claude, said, "I hope you enjoy your stay. Ciel, you will be meeting with Alois in the garden. Sebastian, you will be with me. Lunch is at 12:45. Alois has a watch so you know the time."

"What a nice welcome," Sebastian said sarcastically.

Ciel didn't notice the comment. He was already headed for the back with anger slowly tearing at him.

"CIEL!" Alois cried," Hi, how are you?"

He was clearly eagerly waiting for this day. Dressed in clothes for a hike, Ciel was confused.

"Why are you in those kinds of clothes?" the confused Ciel asked.

"Didn't you get my call? I left a message with Tanaka"

"That idiot! Me in heels? How the hell am I going to make it in the woods?"

With a devilish smile Alois said,"I think we can find something."

After some rather heated debates between Ciel and Alois, Ciel was ready. The outfit Alois had for Ciel was rather silly. The outfit was a pink shirt, red short shorts, purple socks, and hot pink shoes. Alois also added a pink rose to his hair just to make the outfit work. With Ciel looking like a very girly boy, the two were ready.

The boys started heading for the woods but like always, Alois was somewhere in Narnia. After walking for a short time Alois screamed,

"OH MY GOSH A BUNNY! HE MUST BE MINE!"

Ciel saw no way to reason with him and the two boys ended up on a wild,"rabbit," chase.

After some walking, the bunny went into a hole in the ground next to a tree. After another hefty debate, Alois won and the two boys went to the hole. The bunny burrow was rather "interesting." This burrow was nothing like Alice in Wonderland. The walls of the burrow were covered in neon lights. All saying "ONE WAY TRIP _**ONLY**_: 2014, Las Vegas." Now Ciel knew nothing of a "Las Vegas" so this freefalling down a hole was rather scary. Alois, however, was rather _excited_. Then it went black and dark...

Alois and Ciel awoke in a rather amazing hotel room. Alois was very much enjoying this.

Ciel on the other hand, wasn't as pleased.

"You've got to help me out… It's all a blur last night…" Ceil said in a groggy tone as he rubbed his temples.

Alois was too awestruck to listen.

He said in a happy cloud-9 voice, "I've only heard of this place from Claude, BUT it's REAL!"

Ciel responded with, "So you know where in bloody England are we?"

"Hmm this furniture and color tells me The Luxor Hotel Casino."

"The what?"

"It's a place in America during the 21st century."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"Well I've always wanted to come here..."

"Are you insane, Trancy? We need a taxi! Anything! Look at you! You're hung over and I'm broke."

"I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key…" Alois said wistfully.

Ciel glared at him. Alois looked back with disapproval.

"Oh, spare me your freakin dirty looks, Phantomhive!"

"Well, don't blame me!" Ciel yelled.

He leaned over to smack Alois, but he hopped up beforehand and started prancing around the room. As he was high on his own glee, he tripped over a large black bag, causing Ciel to let out a laugh.

"Wow, Phantomhive. I had no idea you had a sense of humor!" Alois teased.

Ciel looked away and blushed.

"Just open the bag, you fool…"

Alois laughed and zipped open the bag to reveal a stash of money. Ciel was already peering over Alois's shoulder in amazement.

"You want to cash out?" Alois asked cheerfully.

"NO. I want to get the hell out of town!"

He began to lift up his eye patch

. "That's it. I am calling Sebastian. We are going back to our time! Seba-"

Alois covered Ciel's mouth and place his other hand over his marked eye.

"NO, you mustn't. I have always wanted to come here. Don't be a baby... remember what you told me? You know, live life without regrets, all that?"

Ciel stood and contemplated for a moment. He did say that at one point, and he was oh so lucky enough to have this twat overhear him. _I can't smear the Phantomhive name by going against my word…_

"You have to promise not to call him until I've had my fun. Or else… Ummm…"

Alois stood there for a minute in thought.

"Oh! Or I'll tell that Lizzy girl about your contract with Sebastian. Oh, she'll throw a fit!"

Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I would, Ciel. And don't try to do the same to me. I honestly couldn't care less about what those gits thought of me. You on the other hand better shut up and put your money where your mouth is." An evil grin spread around Alois's face.

_Gah, he's got me,_ Ciel thought. _That boy really lacks dignity. Shameless as can be…_

"Fine." Ciel sighed. "But what will we do until you let me call Sebastian?"

"Let's find out!" he exclaimed.

Taking Ciel's hand and the bag of money, he burst out the door, venturing out into the Vegas streets.

"So this is what you get for waking up in Vegas…" Ciel muttered under his breath.

The two boys flew through the doors to be met by a bustling crowd of men in odd looking suits, women in the most provocative clothes and people driving around in the strangest contraptions.

"Look at these people…" Ciel said in a mix of shock, amazement and slight disgust.

"Look at them? Look at us!" Alois gasped. "We look so out of place! We can't have the true Las Vegas experience looking like this!"

Ciel looked at Alois nervously.

"Are you saying that we should dress like…" his eyes slowly moved toward two showgirls, "them?"

Alois looked at them and started judging.

"I like that. Well, first order of business is to go shopping!"

They raced from street to street until they came across a large boutique filled with flashy suits and glitter with the occasional dresses.

"There!" Alois yelped and pounced towards the door.

They stopped under the giant crystal chandelier and took in their surroundings. The place looked like Lizzy had the honor of decorating it. Ciel secretly hoped she wasn't lost somewhere here. In the midst of all the pink, he remember that he was still wearing the outfit Alois gave him. _I should find a new set of clothes here…._ He wondered. Alois was already swimming through the piles of dresses, trying on rack after rack of clothes. Ciel took advantage of this and slipped away to the men's section. As he was looking through the articles of clothes, he bumped into a tall guy. His glasses fell on his lap, and as he turned around to give them back to him, he met a pair of neon green eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh thanks!" the stranger said as he slipped on his glasses.

After regaining his vision, he saw the Earl clearly.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Ronald?"

The reaper looked at him in disbelief.

"What's a kid like you doing here?" He said. Ronald scanned Ciel from head to toe. "And what's with the get-up, mate?"

"You can blame my mishaps on Alois Trancy" he brooded.

"You mean the kid in the women's section trying on stilettos? Blonde? Short shorts?"

"Yeah, that's him in all his glory, if he had any. Please don't tell anyone we're here…" Ciel pleaded as he looked down at his sad excuse for an outfit.

"Don't worry, kid. Your secret's safe with me." Ronald replied. "Will doesn't know I'm here either."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

"So…" Ronald drawled. "I'm guessing you need a bit of help?"

"Oh… Well, I suppose so." He said.

"Well get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now."

Ronald eventually found Ciel an outfit. He walked out of the dressing room wearing a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans, dress shoes, a skinny blue tie and a fedora. He felt terribly underdressed but it was probably better than anything Alois would've picked out for him. Speaking of Alois…

"Lookin' good kiddo." Ronald said as he leaned against the wall.

"We should probably get Alois. Who knows what he's done by now." Ciel said.

The two hurried to the women's section to find Alois frolicking around in an unbelievably sparkly blouse, a fur cardigan, big sunglasses and boots with the tallest, skinniest heels he had ever seen._That's what you get for waking up in Vegas… _But what amazed him most was the fact that Alois Trancy was wearing legitimate pants. Alois was dancing around in his new attire when he spotted Ciel and Ronald.

"Ciel Phantomhive, is that YOU?" He yelled as his skipped over to the boy and analyzed his new outfit.

"My, my, my!" Alois exclaimed. "You looks quite fetching, Ciel."

He gave him a flirtatious look that could earn him a slap in the face. Then he took a step back.

"Hm. As lovely as you look with this new wardrobe, it needs something."

He ran back into the room and back out while a pile of jewelry. After much fuss, he managed to get Ciel in a studded belt with chains, a shinier tie, and a bedazzled eye patch. Ronald observed from the side.

"You actually don't look half bad." He said.

Alois had his attention direct toward the reaper now.

"Oh, who is this?!" Alois gasped as he circled the reaper. "I LIKE HIM!"

Alois mercilessly clung to Ronald in admiration. Ronald began to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Heeey…" Ronald said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Name's Ronald, Ronald Knox. I'm part of the Dispatch Management Division. I'm guessin' your're Alois Trancy."

"You know me?!" Alois exclaimed.

"Do now…" Ronald moaned under his breath.

Ciel managed to pry him off the grim reaper. _Does this boy have any sort of composure?! _Ciel thought. He caught sight of a few more bags sitting beside the piles of clothes Alois probably tried on.

"Did you buy all that?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I did!" Alois stated rather proudly. "I have some gifts for you, Lord Phantomhive…" The look in his eyes wasn't the least bit promising.

"So, you guys are roaming around Vegas on your own?" Ronald questioned.

The boys nodded. Ronald disapproved of this.

"Well we can't have that! Why don't I give you the ultimate Las Vegas experience?"

Alois's eyes lit up. He began bouncing around like the child he was.

"THAT WOULD BE SPECTACULAR!" he squealed. He grabbed his bags and began running to the door dragging the others along with him.

"Excuse me, sir?" the cashier called. "You have to pay for all that!"

Alois didn't bother to even look at the girl.

"HERE!" he replied as he threw several wads of money at the employee, hitting her in the eye with easily $200.

They were met again by the masses.

"So, where to first, Ronald?" Ciel asked.

"I'm thinking of a place…" he replied slyly.

Ronald led them to a grand building adorned in lights.

"The Golden Nugget…" Ciel whispered.

"Largest casino round these parts, oh, and you'll need these."

He hand them two plastic cards.

"Huh," Alois said. "Fake IDs; I'm Jim Macken. Really? We're using this name?"

Ciel looked puzzled at the ID.

"Ronald, I'm 13 not 21."

"Trust me, you guys. Vegas is a crazy place. They'll believe you if you got these babies. I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off. Right?"

"RIGHT!" Alois yelled.

Ronald turned to get some money.

"Guys, make sure to stay close… By?" The boys were gone. "Guys?"

Alois and Ciel wove through the crowd in the casino. Alois spotted an opening and stumbled into a giant lobby. It was gorgeous but they didn't bother to take in the scenery as they sprinted into a gambling room of the Golden Nugget. Ciel finally was out of Alois's grasp. He began to roam through the fancy tables and came across quite a few peculiar machines. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided to try one out. There was a tiny hole in the side. He wasn't sure what it was for, but he has a few extra coins and figured one would fit in there. He then pulled the giant lever and watched the machine do its thing. Ciel got three 7s and hundreds of coins started pouring out of the machine.

"What the bloody hell?" he exclaimed.

"Oh look, you've won!"

Ciel turned to find Alois wearing obnoxiously large chains and a tennis cap.

"You won't believe what _I _won after beating those twats over there at poker." Alois said holding out wads of cash.

"What's 'poker'?" Ciel asked.

"I think it's a game. It's SO much fun. C'mon, you're playing with me. These wankers bet me $1000 I couldn't beat them."

Several poker matches and won bets later, Ciel and Alois walked out with giant gold chains, designer watches, and some guy's suede shoes. They went to another room where they encountered some strange drinks. Ciel down at least ten tequila shots and Alois experimenting with margaritas and Jack Daniels. Their IDs led way to some serious trouble. The boys stumbled out, clearly under the influence. They came across a tiny chapel.

"Wooooaahh…" Ciel sighed. "Alois… Isn't that where people get married?"

"Yeah…" Alois replied.

"We…. Should get married, Trancy! You and me!"

"Don't you have a fiancé?" he questioned.

"Screw my fiancé! This is Vegas!" Ciel cried as they ran into the building.

Hours passed and eventually they were no longer in the chapel.

"Why are these lights so bright?" Ciel groaned as he sat up.

"Did we get hitched last night?" Alois said as he sat up next to Ciel.

"Dressed up like Elvis?" Ronald questioned, sitting at the bedside.

Ciel looked down to find himself in the most ridiculous white, bedazzled shirt.

"What the bloody hell?" He quickly changed back into his old outfit.

"Why did I find you two passed out in a church at midnight?" Ronald asked.

"Oh… Uhhh, these IDs sure were special…" Alois replied.

"Why am I wearing your family ring?!" Ciel growled stomping out of the bathroom, all cleaned up.

He pulled off the ring and threw it at him.

"Well then, here's yours too" and Ciel got his heirloom back.

"Why do you have my ring, Trancy?"

"Well, technically, I guess I'm a Phantomhive, now."

"What? You will never be a -" realization dawned on him. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Alois retorted.

"No no no no no NO! I have a fiancé! "He cried, finally waking up.

"You didn't seem to care after all that tequila." Alois teased.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ciel yelled. "I told you those drinks were NOT child-friendly!"

"What are you talking about? We're 21, right?"

"Ciel, calm down." Ronald chided. "I saw the guy. Trust me; he wasn't certified to bind two people in matrimony. I mean, I have these certificates-"

Alois grabbed them and stared them down.

"YES! YOU'RE FINALLY MINE, CIEL!"

Ciel snatched them from him and tossed into the fireplace.

"No." he stated.

"NO!" Alois yelled running to the fireplace. Ronald shrugged.

"They were probably fake, anyway."

"Good…" Ciel sighed. "I'm seriously calling Sebastian right now…"

"A ba ba ba! Remember the deal, Ciel. Don't call your butler, because now we're partners in crime."

"Don't be a baby, it's not so bad." Ronald chimed in.

"Remember what you told me when we got here?" Ciel taunted.

"What?"

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

"Oh hush, you." Alois chided, obviously still upset.

"Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now." Ciel sighed, pulling Alois up from the floor.

Alois smiled a bit.

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas." Ronald laughed. "C'mon, guys. Another day waits. This time, try not to do anything too dangerous."

They drove around Vegas in a "car" Ronald rented. He explained that it was motorized and it went much faster than carriages back in England. It took a while for Ciel to get used to the speed, but Alois adored it. He had his head sticking out the window, feeling the wind in his hair.

"WOOOO!" He yelled.

He looked absolutely ridiculous in his giant Coco Chenel sunglasses and feather scarf as they cruised down the street. They stopped in front of this enormous dome in between two skyscrapers. Ronald hopped out of the car and opened the door for the two earls.

"Welcome to Adventuredome, mates." Ronald said.

Alois skipped out and trotted to the entrance with Ciel gawking at the scene that lay ahead. Alois was gawking too when that stepped inside. The building was chalked full of odd machines that they couldn't have ever imagined. They twisted in circles and some touched the ceiling. Others would be spinning endlessly and there were people climbing up giant walls as they hung from nothing but ropes. Throughout the entire building, however, there was a choir of eternal screaming.

"What is all of this?" Alois asked.

Ronald stood there a bit baffled at the oblivious kids, but then realized where these two had come from.

"Well, those over there are _roller coasters_." He stated, pointing at one of the metal contraptions. "People ride them to have fun."

"Fun?!" Ciel exclaimed. "They look like they're about to die!"

"Well, nothing like a near-death experience to get the heart racing." Ronald chuckled. Ciel wasn't amused.

_Geez…_Ronald thought. _This kid needs to lighten up._

"Ooh! Why are those blokes over there climbing that wall?" Alois blurted out.

"That's a rock-climbing wall. Again, it's kind of just for fun."

The kid looked star struck. At least he seemed to like this.

"Ciel, let's ride that one first!" Alois said as he pointing toward one of those rollercoasters with the sign "Canyon Blaster".

"Are you insane, Trancy?!" Ciel scolded. "You are NOT making me go on that death-trap!"

Alois couldn't care less about Ciel's opinion. He dragged him into the line as he continued to protest.

"I am an Englishman, you idiot! You can't force me to go on that thing!"

"Watch me."

"You cheeky bastard! I swear, once we get back, I'm going to-"

"We're up!" Ronald said.

The three were placed into the car and metal bars appeared in front of them. Before they began Ronald slipped Ciel a paper bag.

"What the devil am I going to use this for?!"

"You'll see…" Ronald replied.

Before he could ask the car started moving. They rode at unfathomable speed. Alois did nothing but scream and wave his arms around like a maniac. Ciel was doing something… similar.

"I AM THE EARL PHANTOMHIVE, YOU PEASANT! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS RIDE IMMEDIATELY! I –ACK!" Ciel took out that paper bag Ronald gave him and threw up the biscuits he had for breakfast.

"Told you you'd need it!" Ronald said.

"YOU WUSS! JUST SCREAM A LITTLE, CIEL! LIKE THIS: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alois yelled over the sound of the ride.

"RIGHT! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WHISPERING THIS WHOLE TIME YOU-" There went Ciel's lunch.

As he regained his composure (more or less), he continued.

"YOU DOLT! I AM THE QUEEN'S WATCHDOG! I HAVE RIGHTS! THESE BLOODY AMERICANS BETTER STOP THIS TORTURE RIDE AT ONCE!"

His wish was cruelly granted as they stopped in the middle of the ride…upside down.

"What happened?!" Alois asked.

"I think the ride is stuck…" Ronald said.

"WHAT?" Ciel screamed. "We're going to be stuck in this position?"

"Looks like it." Ronald replied nonchalantly.

"This is an outrage! Fun? Fun my ASS! What a faulty contraption this thing is!"

"Ciel, shut up." Alois said. "I can feel the blood rushing to my head. You're not helping."

"WELL YOU WANTED TO GO ON THIS DAMN RIDE!"

"Oh, we're starting again." Ronald announced and the car was whisked away.

The ride had ended after a good 30 seconds, but that didn't stop him from spewing further complaints as they dragged him away. However, he barely had the energy to shout anymore insults for the time being. Alois wasn't exactly stationary either. He kept on bumping into things and couldn't walk in a straight line. Nonetheless, he was clearly satisfied.

"That was, amazing…" he drawled as he plopped down on a bench. "What's next?"

"Next?" Ciel sighed. "Are you trying to tell me you want more?"

Alois nodded his head as he swayed back and forth, trying to keep his balance.

"We could try rock climbing. It's not as intense." Ronald suggested. The rollercoaster didn't seem to have an effect on him.

Ciel groaned, obviously not ready to even stand let alone climb.

"Fine… Just give me a second."

Once he acquired his strength, they were off.

They had to put on harnesses and for the most part they were only moving in one direction: up. It was much harder for the two boys to reach the top, considering they had their butlers do everything for them, but they manage to reach the top. As they sat down to rest Alois notice Ciel still looked unusually pissed off.

"Oh, what's the matter now, Ciel?" Alois asked.

"What's the matter? I was about to die on that." He replied, pointing to the Canyon Blaster from the top of the wall.

"But you didn't!"

Ciel only glared at the boy.

"Relax, here, drink this." He said handing his a small canister.

Ciel took a sip and made a face.

"This taste really familiar…" Ciel gazed down the hole to find a translucent pink liquid. "This is… margarita?"

"Yup!" Alois said.

"Alois! Why the devil did you steal margarita from last night?!"

"What? It was good. By the way, I also mixed in some of that tequila you loved."

"Dear God, Trancy…" Ciel said as he gave the canister back to him.

They made their way down the wall to meet up with Ronald. They then decided to go to the bumper cars. They realized they're grave mistake when Ciel began cursing out some nine year olds for hitting him. He didn't understand the concept of that game. However, light met them at the end of the tunnel when they approached the Lazer Blast. Ciel was very good at the game due to his compulsive competitiveness and he exceptionally good skills with a gun, even if it wasn't real. Ciel rolled about in the dark, shooting down his opponents with the accuracy of a true British spy. Alois wasn't half bad either. The earls walked out triumphant. Ciel was smiling in victory and for once, actually enjoying himself.

"Looks like you two had fun." Ronald teased.

This time, Ciel didn't mind that. They strolled out and headed to this club. Their IDs helped them out again as they entered a room that was lit only in neon lights. Music blared from the speaker overhead as they made their way through the crowd. The place reeked of alcohol. The three eventually found a place to sit and Ronald ordered some drinks.

"I'll have a margarita, please!" Alois said to the waiter.

"Kid, you can't have that." Ronald whispered.

"What? I'm 21 as of now. Isn't that a legal age?"

Before the waiter left, Alois ordered some tequila much to Ciel's dismay. The drinks arrived and Ciel eventually drank his tequila thanks to Ronald. He wasn't drunk enough to neglect his betrothal, but that didn't mean much.

A dance song came on and Ronald was too busy flirting with girls to realize that Ciel had slipped away and Alois had gone to find him.

"Ciel?" Alois called over the music and people. "CIEEEL!"

He heard a significantly loud cheer from a group nearby and decided to investigate the commotion. To his surprise, he had found Ciel in the middle of this crowd, dancing with some guy. And he wasn't half bad at it either. In fact, he was quite good. Given, it wasn't ballroom dancing by any means, but Ciel had seemed to master this new, exotic dance routine. Alois wasn't too sure if the tequila he had ordered for him was a mistake or a blessing in disguise. Either way, whatever it was, Ciel was having one hell of a good time. When the music changed, Ciel sauntered out of the circle and to Alois.

"Well, well, Phantomhive." Alois said. "You sure are something else when your shyness or ego doesn't get in the way."

"You saw that?" Ciel asked.

"Hell yeah, I did." Alois beamed.

Another song played and Alois grabbed Ciel hand.

"And you're not stopping there."

The two took the dance floor and danced the night away. It wasn't like parties back in London. No one led the other and everything seemed to flow in this perfect chaos. Alois watched as he and Ciel spun and moved to this strange beat in perfect unison. Alois never realized that Ciel was actually fun. Ciel didn't notice quite yet. The songs intertwined and overlapped to the point where they couldn't tell whether the song had changed or not, but the minute they were able to pinpoint one, they break out singing with everyone else. After that, they ran through crowds and raided the DJ station. The man was kind enough to let them spin some records and let Ciel try out one of the electric guitars he had been eyeing. It was surprising easier than the violin and after learning a few chords, he was rocking out (to some extent) with Alois's altered remixes. The audience liked it a lot, but they had to step down sooner or later. They sliced through and leaned against a wall to rest. Ciel noticed a poster plastered behind him and began to analyze it.

"Katy Perry… Who's that?" he wondered.

Alois looked at the flyer.

"I don't know, but girl knows how to dress!" Alois stated as he examined her cupcake dress and blue hair.

Ronald soon arrived.

"Oh, she's a performer," Ronald said. "And she's having a concert rather soon."

Just as quickly as he came, Ronald, left.

"Hey Ciel," Alois said pointing to the address below. "Didn't we pass by that place on the way here? It's pretty close."

"Yeah… Want to go see it?"

"Sure."

The boys walked out of the club and to the venue, forgetting about their chaperone.

"Guys?" Ronald called into the mess of people. "Ciel? Alois? BLOODY HELL!"

Ronald stumbled into a guy in a suit with a strange staff.

"Oh, sorry – WILL?!"

"Ronald?" he replied. Will pushed up his glasses and sighed. "What are you doing here? You have work. I have enough overtime."

"Did you find them?" another voice called.

Sebastian emerged from the crowd with a scared Lizzy in tow. Grell, a doppelganger of Will with better hair, a really hot lady with light hair, and two blonde kids followed behind him. He assumed that they were all from the Victorian era, due to the displeased looks on their faces. However, they all dawned modern attire for disguise. Sebastian had on some jeans, a striped tank top, a leather jacket and dress shoes. Will's twin was wearing a dark blue button up with a dog tag necklace. The pretty lady was wearing a short black dress with purple jewelry. Grell was a red hot mess lined with glow sticks. Lizzy had on a sparkly silver dress and the little boys were wearing button ups and skinny jeans.

"Find who?" Ronald asked.

"We're looking for Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy." Will #2 said. Like Will, he sounded extremely monotone.

"Yes," Will confirm. He leaned closer to Ronald and said, "And because of _you_, I'm stuck working with those three putrid demons…"

He pointed to Sebastian, his twin and the fine girl.

"She's a demon?" Ronald asked. "The pretty one over there? And your little twin, too?"

"Yes…" Will drawled, clearly not pleased with Ronald's description.

Ronald strutted up to the woman.

"May I ask what the beautiful woman's name might be?" he asked with an award winning smile.

The girl looked unimpressed, bored even, for that matter.

"Hannah Anafeloz" she said.

"Oh, pretty name, pretty face. Works."

That's when he noticed the look-a-like glaring daggers at him. He must've moved on the wrong girl. He awkwardly turned to the man and held out his hand.

"And you are?" he asked sheepishly.

_Please don't kill me. _He thought.

"Claude Faustus, Trancy butler."

"Oh! You work for Alois! Of course…" Ronald said. "Pretty impressive how you all manage to trace them up to here. I'm looking for them myself. So…. How exactly did you all get here?"

"Well…" Sebastian began.

"Hannah, call the boys in for lunch." Claude ordered.

Hannah ran outside and started towards the hiking trail. Sebastian smirked.

"What are you laughing about?" Claude snapped.

"Oh nothing," Sebastian replied slyly. "She's just very obedient to you; very conservative as well."

"So?"

"Well, I've never seen a she-demon so… well-behaved. How did you manage to train her so well?"

"She's a maid, you twit. Maids are supposed to follow orders." Claude sighed, obviously annoyed.

"But she isn't _really _a maid, Claude. We both know that very well. And she isn't bound to Alois either, is she?" Sebastian questioned.

"Well… No, she isn't. What are trying to get at, Michaelis?"

"I'm just saying that maybe, just maybe, she's taken a liking into you?" Sebastian inquired.

Claude flung a piece of icing at Sebastian's face.

"You snarky little shit." Claude spat. "She doesn't like me. I don't like her. We're just acquaintances."

"Oh, don't be so in denial!" Sebastian teased.

"Shut up, Michaelis!"

"You know" Sebastian said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she has it out for the kid!"

"What the devil, Sebastian? You insolent -"

"CIIIEEEELL!?" a high pitched voice squealed from the lobby.

A little blonde girl with outrageous curls and a pink dress skipped into the kitchen where the butler had been arguing.

"Lady Elizabeth!" Sebastian said. "Whatever brings you here?"

"Lady Elizabeth!" a woman called from outside. A young lady ran into the kitchen. "My apologies, Mr. Faustus."

"Is that the little girl the two boys were fighting over at the party a few nights ago?" Claude whispered to Sebastian.

"Yes, that's the young master's fiancé."

"To answer your question, Sebastian, I was coming over to see Ciel, and Mey-rin told me he was here!" Lizzy said.

"Oh, the young Master and Alois will be joining us for lunch after their hike. Care to stay, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Why thank you! I'd love to have lunch with Ciel! It's been so long since we've spent some quality time together."

All of a sudden, Hannah burst through the door.

"They're gone." She said, regaining her breath.

"What?!" Claude exclaimed. "What do you mean they're gone?!"

"I searched everywhere for them! They've practically disappeared!" Hannah said.

"Goodness, Hannah. How could they have disappeared?!"

"Well, I don't know!"

"Ciel's gone?!" Lizzy cried. "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Lady Elizabeth is right" Sebastian said. "We should search as a group. Come on Claude."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Lizzy said, running after the three.

"My Lady! It's dangerous out there!" Paula wailed.

"Paula, I'll be fine. I have to find Ciel!"

"And Alois." Hannah added.

"Yeah… him too. Why don't you help the triplets prepare lunch?"

"Yes, my Lady…" Paula replied reluctantly and walked away.

The four made their way into the woods and began searching. Lizzy wandered off into the woods.

"Oh, poor Ciel… Where could he be?" she muttered.

She continued looking when she noticed a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from behind a bush._Didn't that Alois boy have blonde hair?_ She thought. She crept toward the bush and pushed away the branches. What she found wasn't the earl, but a small boy in old fashion clothes feeding a squirrel. The little boy looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"Hello, pretty lady." He said. He dropped the nuts he was feeding to the squirrel and stood up. He barely reached her shoulders. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lizzy." She said. "What's a little boy like you doing out here?"

"Oh. My brother and I were playing in the woods, and I found this squirrel. He looked hungry, so I decided to feed it."

"That very kind of you." Lizzy cooed. "Oh aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

"Richard?" a voice called.

A boy about Ciel's age appeared from the forest and the little boy ran towards him. _He must be the brother… My…_ Lizzy thought. The boy had golden blonde hair down to his shoulders, piercing blue eyes and that same medieval wardrobe. Nonetheless… he was quite good looking.

"Richard" the boy scolded. "What did I say about running off like that?"

"I'm sorry brother…" Richard said. "I found this hungry squirrel and this nice lady found me! Her name is Lizzy. Isn't that a pretty name, brother?"

The boy looked up at Lizzy and her looks dawned on him. He began to blush.

"Why hello there…" He said. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "I'm Edward V."

"Edward V?" Lizzy questioned, shaking his hand. "That sounds so familiar…"

Before he could explain, Sebastian came out of the trees.

"Lady Elizabeth, we've found a lead." He said. He looked slightly shocked at the two boys.

"Edward? Richard?"

"Sebastian!" Richard yelped in glee.

"What are you doing here? I thought -"

"He let us visit." Edward explained.

"I see… Anyhow, we think we know where they went. The three kids followed him to a glowing rabbit hole. Claude and Hannah were inspecting a pocket watch with a spider on it.

"This is the watch I gave to his Highness." Claude stated.

"He must've fallen in there with Ciel." Hannah added.

"What?!" Lizzy yelled.

"Ciel Phantomhive?" Edward muttered. "What has that liar gotten into this time?"

"He must be hurt!" Lizzy cried.

Edward gave a look at Lizzy. She seems to care an awful lot about him….

"Hannah, go in first and check." Claude directed.

He grabbed Hannah by the waist and gently lowered her into the hole.

"Aww…" Sebastian mock-cooed.

"Quiet, Sebastian!" Claude growled. He turned around and accidentally let go of Hannah. He whipped back around when he heard her shrill scream.

"Hannah!" he exclaimed and jumped down after her.

"Claude!" Sebastian followed.

"Sebastian?" Lizzy called, she then jumped.

"Lizzy! Wait!" Edward was next.

"Brother?!" Richard was last.

"Oh…" Ronald said.

"Yes, and then we ended up in this really strange hotel room that looked like it had been used." Lizzy said.

"And we found half burnt marriage certificates" Sebastian added.

"Those were nothing!" Ronald replied.

"Ok… Well, then while we were shopping for these," Claude gestured towards their attire "This clerk with a bruise on her face said a kid clade in glitter and wearing heels chucked a wad of money at her. It must've been Alois."

"No doubt about that." Hannah muttered.

"That's when we ran into… them" Sebastian said.

"Yes" Grell said. "My love led me to my dear BASSY!"

"We ran into each other at the boutique while you were stalking Will. Then he caught you when you ripped out your chainsaw."

"Of LooOOOooVVe!" Grell added.

"So I was stuck with them looking for you, Ciel and Alois." Will said. "Now it's one down, two to go. Honestly, what kind of trouble have you three been getting into?"

"Don't worry boss… I'm sure they're behaving…" Ronald said.

"Is this the place?" Ciel asked.

"No, it's next door. Of course it's here, look!" Alois replied sarcastically, pointing at the huge glowing "PREFORMING LIVE: KATY PERRY" sign.

The boys walked up to the door when a large man in black stopped them.

"Tickets, please." He said in a deep voice.

"Uuhhmm, sorry sir, we don't have any." Ciel answered.

"Then you can't get in." the man stated.

"But sir!" Alois whined. "IT'S KATY PERRY!"

"That's what they all say, kid. Now scoot!"

"YOU ARE SO RUDE! I AM THE EARL TRANCY! I HAVE RELATIONS WITH THE QUEEN!"

The man didn't seem to care as he threw the two teens to the side without a second glance. They trudged away, bitter.

"Oh poo," Alois pouted. "How are we going to get in now?"

"Look," Ciel said, pointing at an unguarded door that said "BACK STAGE". "Maybe we can get in through there."

The boys hurried in before they were spotted and ended up in a room filled with costumes and props galore. They weaved their way through while managing to grab a few things. Ciel popped out with a new black button up, a white tie, fingerless gloves and a guitar pick necklace. It felt nice to have a fresh outfit on after all this, and he didn't lose his hat or his eyepatch. Alois tumbled out in a white tank top, a red jacket and a glitter scarf.

"What are we wearing?" Alois questioned.

"Whatever it is, it's better than your last outfit." Ciel stated.

"I rocked that fur and you know it, Phantomhive." Alois retorted.

The guys walked out only to be grabbed by a guy with a clipboard and a weird looking headband.

"You guys are the opening act, right?" he asked.

"Uuhh, pardon?" Ciel said.

"You guys are the opening act, these guys?" the man held up a poster of a blonde and a guy with navy blue hair in identical outfits as the earls.

_Crap, these must be their costume…_ Ciel thought. They'd get kicked out if they said no.

"Ohh… uhh, yes! That's us!" Ciel replied cheerfully. Alois looked at him, but then followed along.

"Good! You're on in five! Good luck!" He left and the two exchanged nervous glances.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Alois asked.

"I have no idea." Ciel said.

They navigated their way through the area and were given electric guitars like the ones from the club and those strange headbands. They waited nervously backstage when they noticed something strange on the monitor screen. They witnessed a group of Brits nearing the entrance.

"Is that Sebastian…? And LIZZY?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, that's Claude and Hannah! They're… They're looking for me…" Alois said.

"Crap, that's Ronald and his friends too." Ciel added.

"Hey, who are those two blonde kids with them?" Alois asked. "The older one looks hot…"

Ciel observed the screen.

"What the- What are they doing here?" Ciel asked.

Before they could continue, they were whisked away once more.

"On in 1 minute, you two. Break a leg."

The two fidgeted behind the curtains.

"By the queen, what are we going to do?" Ciel asked.

"Well you got me in to this…" Alois said.

"Information overload, situation lost control!" Ciel replied.

Alois had never seen Ciel think of a more screwed up plan, but he doubted he could do any better. However, they were here now and there was no turning back. There were 45 more seconds until they had to go. _Looks like we'll have to do the only thing we can right now…._Alois thought to himself.

"Send out an SOS…" Ciel sighed.

Alois whipped out some money and handed it to Ciel.

"And get some cash out" he said with a grin on his face.

"What are you getting at?" Ciel questioned.

"We're gonna tear up the town! Oh don't be a baby, remember what you told me?" Alois said.

"'Remember what you told me'" Ciel repeated.

Alois watched Ciel give a full-fledged smile for the first time as the voice over counted down.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

"Well?" Alois asked. "Are you ready?"

"six, five, four…"

"Yeah," he replied. "Let's do this."

"Three, two…"

The guys slid onto the glitter covered stage, rocking out on their guitars without a care in the world. They sang their hearts out to whatever the music was playing. Luckily, they had heard this song in the club and remembered a good portion of the lyrics. They danced and ran across the stage, throwing fistfuls of glitter at the audience and at each other. Ciel began spinning around the microphone pole as Alois salsa danced on one side of the stage; throwing the money he had at random strangers. They almost forgot that their peers were in the audience watching.

"Do you see them?" Lizzy yelled over the noise.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian replied, sounding rather amused. "They seem to be putting on quite a show, as a matter a fact."

The group hurried to get a better look of the two. They were in the first twenty or so rows when Grell screamed,

"Oh Bassy! Is that that little 'Master' of yours? I didn't know he could dance!"

"What?" Lizzy exclaimed. _Ciel? Dancing? _"Sebastian, I can't see a thing! Lift me up!"

Sebastian hoisted the girl up and what she saw blew her away. A boy around her age with dark hair and an eye patch was strutting around on stage with unbelievable confidence and spinning round with should grace. Ciel threw his hat into the roaring crowd and strutted back to center stage. And even more so… he was smiling… he was happy, happier than he had ever been in such a long time. He almost looked like a regular teen despite the weird outfit and the layer of sparkles. She watched in awe as he slid across the stage and danced with Alois once again. She thought she had heard him laugh up there, but she couldn't really process it though all the excess noise.

"Ciel…?" Lizzy whispered. The scene almost brought her to tears.

Edward and Richard were lifted up beside her and they were quite amused by the show. Lizzy never imagined that after all the late nights searching and the long days dodging crazy fast vehicles and fending off drunken people would lead them to be together in a concert, having the best of times. It was practically worth it, and then some. Everyone else was entertained to some extent.

"So the young Master was giving me hard times in dance class on purpose?" Sebastian commented.

"WOOOO!" Ronald cheered. "You go guys! YEAH!"

"Oh yes, they are doing quite well!" Grell added.

"Though they're a bit rambunctious, honestly…" William sighed, pushing up his glasses. Even so, he smiled at the sight, too.

"His Highness _is_ rather… wild." Claude said. "But Mr. Phantomhive? Who knew?"

"Claude," Hannah chimed in. "Alois is there. Should we get him now?"

"Patience, Hannah." Claude chided.

"Oh God!" Edward laughed. "Look at them! They're really going all out!"

"Yes brother," Richard giggled. "They look so silly!"

Lizzy was barely listening.

"YYAAAAYYY!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could. "GO GO GO! THAT'S MY FIANCE! YEEAAAA!"

As the song was ending, Ciel and Alois ran up to the front and jumped for two hanging ropes. They swung on as they let tons of glitter rain down on them and the people in front. The gang was in the front row now, staring straight at the two boys hanging from the strings. Ciel, awkwardly dangling upside down, stared at the people in front of him.

"Heeey guys…" he said as he got down from the string.

Alois followed.

"YOU GUYS CAME!" he squealed as he pounced on Claude.

"Ciel! Oh my! You were- And I was -" Lizzy stuttered. She was laughing, crying, absolutely speechless and generally overwhelmed. All she wanted now was a hug.

"Oh!" Ciel replied. "You, ah, saw that."

"Weren't we great?!" Alois cried, latching onto Claude.

"You sure much something…" Edward said.

"Edward." Ciel said.

"Ciel." He replied.

"Hi!" Richard pitched in.

"Look at what you've gotten into, Young Master." Sebastian said. "Must I chase you everywhere?"

"Oh hush, you." Ciel said.

"We'd better go." Ronald said.

"And fast." Alois added, pointing to the door. "Look!"

A group of hefty guys in suits barged in led by the security guard that kicked them out before.

"There they are!" he bellowed and the men charged.

"You guys go." William stated. "We'll hold them off."

The shinigamis whipped out they're death scythes as the others ran out the back entrance. They ran down the street until they were already out of sight. As they strolled along, Ciel and Alois were still contemplating over the last few days. Adrenaline overtook them as they jumped around, ranting about their adventures.

"Oh my god, you should've been there!" Ciel exclaimed. "The place was HUGE! Oh my God! And then Trancy took down this guy in laser tag and it was hysterical!"

"And then, on the rollercoaster, we got stuck, UPSIDE DOWN, and Ciel's face was priceless!" Alois said.

The group was shocked at the boys' enthusiasm.

"Why do you two smell so… strong?" Edward asked.

"Oh that's the tequila." Alois answered.

"What?" Hannah questioned.

"Oh, well you see. This bastard decided to steal some of that weird alcohol stuff at the bar and he smuggled it into a CHILDREN'S AMUSEMENT PARK! I swear this guy…" Ciel explained.

Alois laughed.

"Oh yeah…. You really lost it that night…"

"Shut up, Al!" Ciel laughed.

"Whoa, 'Al'?" Alois said. "Guess we're on nickname basis now. Get on my level, Lizzy!"

Ciel pounded Alois on the shoulder for calling out his fiancé.

"Hush, you bandit!"

"Hey, I may be a sneaky bandit, but you, good sir, are a big ol' LIAR!" Alois snapped.

"Tell me about it…" Edward mumbled.

"What?" Ciel scoffed.

"Don't you 'what?' me!" Alois scolded. "The Great Ciel Phantomhive, too posh, too clumsy to dance. You're always whining about 'Oh! I can't remember the steps!' or, 'Oh! I can't possibly dance to this!' Well, you tell me what you were doing at that club earlier! If THAT wasn't dancing, I don't know what the fuck is!"

"I saw…." Lizzy said, glancing at a blushing Ciel.

"That was nothing!" Alois claimed. "You should've seen him earlier tonight! He was just like-"

Alois started prancing around; humming to a pop song he had heard and urged Ciel to join him. Ciel rolled his eyes and jumped in. Eventually, Lizzy, Edward and Richard had come to participate and the 5 were dancing along the streets of Vegas, humming to the music still buzzing in their heads. The shinigamis had caught up to them and witnessed the scene. William shook his head.

"Children these days, honestly…" he sighed.

"Aw, C'mon boss, they're having fun!" Ronald said.

The group continued on as the kids were busy making fools of themselves, telling stories about their time in Vegas.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Ciel!" Lizzy said. "Everyone was acting so rowdy! This guy almost kidnapped me!"

"Yes," Edward replied. "And there were lights EVERYWHERE! I didn't even know colors like that existed!"

"But it was very fun," Richard added. Everyone gave the little boy strange looks. How was that boy not the least bit traumatized? "We got to ride in a really fast thing, and we had lots of yummy food! Edward and Lizzy were dancing quite a lot. You both looked so happy!"

Ciel glared at the king. Alois stiffened a laugh.

"Bad move, Ed." He giggled.

"Not like that!" Edward cried. "It's just- Well- It was a long day and-"

"Ms. Lizzy was also worried about you, too, Ciel." Richard added.

"Yes! Yes, she was very worried. She would NOT stop talking about you." Edward explained, blushing.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Lizzy said.

She walked up and hugged her fiancé. Alois began making kissy faces and teasing Ciel. He simply shooed at him to stop. Once she let go, the kids were back to playing again. Alois lifted Ciel onto his back and began to run forward. Ciel let out a carefree yell.

"ONWARD, TRUSTY STEED!" He yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Alois snapped. He slapped Ciel's leg in disapproval.

"Hey!" He yelled and smacked Alois's head.

The boys continued their little quarrel but eventually ended it laughing. Sebastian watched as Alois and Ciel pushed each other around without a care in the world.

"It seems as though the young earls have finally come to terms with one another." He stated.

"Yes, it does look that way, doesn't it?" Claude replied. "But that doesn't change things between us, Michaelis."

"I know…." Sebastian assured.

The Brits approached a long black car parked on the outskirt of the city. The moonlight reflected off the metal as Claude pushed a button and its lights flashed.

"This way, My Lord." Sebastian said as he opened the car door.

The children climbed in and got themselves situated. Ronald let out a whistle.

"Niiiiice ride, mate!" Ronald said, impressed.

Claude revved up the engine and they sped away.

"Wait, how are we going to get home?!" Lizzy asked. "Didn't we enter that way?" She turned around and pointed back at the city.

"No worries, Lady Elizabeth. We have found another way."

"We NEED to come back here!" Alois suggested. "AND YOU THREE ARE COMING WITH US THIS TIME!" He pointed at the three other blondes.

"And second order of business," he continued. "From now on, we're going to have dance parties just like those at the club back at my manor. Ok, Ciel? Ciel?"

The earl had fallen fast asleep. Alois gave him a good shove.

"WAKE UP!" He bellowed.

"What?!" Ciel gasped, suddenly awake. "What do you want?"

"Ciel, we're having more dance parties at my house and you have to be there."

"What? No." He answered.

"Yes." Alois said back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES YOU ARE, PHANTOMHIVE!" He screamed. "You're doing more of those cool dance moves with me and we're showing Lizzy!"

Ciel groaned with frustration.

"Fiiiiiine…" he drawled. "But no one can know of this. NO ONE! Especially not the queen. Deal?"

"Deal…" Alois agreed, and they shook on it.

As the ride prolonged, the weary children soon fell asleep. Hannah looked back at the kids with an undoubtable sincerity. Claude looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"We found him." He said.

"Yes, we have." She replied.

"After all this…" He said.

He flashed back to the days prior. He remembered how they worked together, how determined she was to find His Highness. She wasn't even bound to him; he was. He knew why she acted this way. She was infected. Infected with the gift of God, love. He realized demons weren't as immune to it as he had thought. And worst of all, somewhere down the line, whether it had been over the last few days or the moment they met, she had infected him too. The warmth inside made him uneasy, these flames of Heaven. That wretched girl. That stupid, incompetent, beautiful, lovely, wretched girl. This was her fault. He glanced at her one last time before the darkness enveloped them.

"Your Highness, they are here." Claude announced.

Alois ran to the door to meet Ciel and Lizzy. He pulled them inside and got them into modern day clothes once again. The three snuck out the back and ran into the woods. They went to the rabbit hole where Edward and Richard were waiting. The five stared down the glowing pit, reeling back memories of weeks ago.

"Ready?" Ciel asked.

"Ready." Alois replied.

In a silent agreement, they jumped down the rabbit hole one last time. And they woke up in Vegas.


End file.
